El Wii de Mileena
by 39medalla
Summary: Mileena adora el la consola de videojuegos, que Scorpion Sesshoumaru también adora esa consola, pero por distintos motivos. Lemon!


**El Wii de Mileena.**

Con el tiempo el modo de vida de Mileena le es más fácil de entender y poco a poco se ha sentido cómodo con su nueva realidad, ya no le molestan esas empalagosas demostraciones de amor por parte de la pelinegra o su incesante parloteos, su modo de vida poco a poco se ha ido adaptando al de su novia y viceversa y eso le gusta mucho. Pero en su fuero interno hay algo que le gusta más que cualquier otra cosa en esta nueva realidad.

Y son sus sesiones de Wii fit Plus con su Nintendo Wii, también le gusta verla jugar otros como: Resident evil: The Darkssider Chornicales, Sillen Hill, Samurai warriors 3, Muramasa: The Demon Blade y otros más, ¡Oh sí, ha aprendido varios nombres de videojuegos! Quien lo diría. Pero sin dudas su favorito es el Wii fit Plus, verla contornearse para hacer los movimientos requeridos para los ejercicios dados por el juego es un placer que no cambia, además tiene la ventaja de tener una sección de Yoga, los movimientos son más lentos haciendo que él pueda apreciar de mejor forma aquel panorama.

Ahora él se encuentra recostado en el amplio sillón de su sala mirando los movimientos circulares que hace aquel hermoso trasero en forma de corazón invertido, firme y suave enfundado en un diminuto pantalón corto de tela elástica violeta que dejan los suaves muslos al descubierto. Mientras la dueña de tan codiciada retaguardia se concentra en las indicaciones del juego sin sospechar que la vista de su novio se dirige a aquel lugar y no en el televisor.

Que chica tan ingenua.

Scorpion: Un poco más a la derecha.

Indica él totalmente "concentrado"

Mileena: ¿Así?

Estira lo que más puede sus brazos hacia su derecha provocando que su trasero gire a su izquierda.

Scorpion: Sí, así está bien (Inclina la cabeza para una mejor vista) Céntrate girando la cadera un poco.

Mileena: ¿Centrarme? ¡El juego indica hacia atrás!

Scorpion: Hazme caso, si centras tu eje y luego te inclinas hacia atrás te saldrá mejor.

Ella confiando en su novio hace lo indicado y descubre que así puede hacer de mejor manera el estiramiento para aquel ejercicio de Yoga

Mileena: ¡Tienes razón! ¡Genial!

Scorpion: Sí, genial. Ahora inclínate hacia delante despacio.

Él mismo se inclina quedando con los codos sobre sus rodillas, así cuando su novia estira sus brazos hacia delante y su cola hacia atrás… casi le queda en la cara. Al ver que a ella casi pierde el equilibrio y la sujeto de las caderas.

Mileena: Gracias.

Musita ella sin perder la concentración del juego, cuando se dispone a realizar el nuevo ejercicio se siente enganchada por sus manos.

Mileena: ¿Me sueltas?

Scorpion: No.

Mileena: ¿Eh? ¡Aun no termino mi rutina de ejercicios!

Se sacude un poco, pero él no la suelta.

Scorpion: Sigue jugando.

Se sienta mejor para sujetarla con mayor firmeza. Ella se sonroja.

Mileena: ¿Qué te propones?

Inclina su cuerpo nuevamente, pero con la resistencia extra de las manos en su cadera le es algo dificultoso.

Scorpion: Nada, sigue jugando.

Mileena sigue con la rutina, pero con el movimiento algo limitado, se sonroja cuando nuevamente debe inclinarse hacia delante, cuando lo hace…

Mileena: ¡Scorpion!

Brama al sentir el rostro masculino pegado a su trasero

Scorpion: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Scorpion: Sigue jugando

Contesta sacando su cara de "allí" pero sólo unos milímetros para poder hablar. Pasea sus manos por las nalgas femeninas hasta llegar a la cintura y sostenerla del borde del pantalón corto.

Mileena tratando de ignorar el comportamiento extraño de Scorpion mira el televisor, lo apunta con el wiimote y se acomoda mejor en el Wii Balance Board, se da cuenta que el movimiento nuevo requiere que se acueste en el suelo.

Mileena: Necesito…

Scorpion: No te voy a soltar.

Mileena: ¡Scorpion!

Comienza a sacudirse entera tratando de soltar su agarre, pero al ser él más fuerte no logra nada, a cambio Scorpion está muy entretenido tratando de quitar los pantalones de su camino.

Scorpion: Cambia de ejercicio, ese no me sirve.

Mileena: ¿No te sirve? ¿qué estás tramando?

Interroga intentando voltearse pero él se lo impide, al quedarse quieta del asombro él aprovecha dejar el pantalón en sus tobillos de un solo tirón dejándola en bragas

Mileena: ¡Scorpion!

Scorpion: Sigue jugando.

Mileena lo mira sobre su hombro extrañada, él nunca ha hecho algo parecido, se pregunta si se habrá tomado algo. Su novio le devuelve la mirada con un atisbo de diversión en su rostro. Ella frunce el ceño ¿Desde cuando él tiene fantasías sexuales medio fetichistas? Ya comienza a asustarse.

Mileena: Se puede saber que…

Scorpion: Sigue jugando.

La interrumpe.

Mileena: ¿Sabes decir otra cosa?

Scorpion: Hazme caso.

Mileena se voltea a mirar el televisor nuevamente totalmente convencida de que Scorpion se ha tomado algo, regresa al menú de la consola y pasea el cursor por la pantalla, no está dispuesta a que al agacharse Scorpion meta su cabeza "allí" nuevamente.

Scorpion: ¿Qué haces? El yoga es divertido.

Reclama él ladeando la cabeza para ver lo que hace su novia.

Mileena: No, mejor no.

Resuelta corre el Wii Balance Board con el pie y va a moverse para apagar la consola, pero Scorpion la tira de su cintura provocando que caiga sentada sobre él y la abraza firmemente para no dejarla escapar.

Scorpion: Pon el del ninja, así saltas.

Dice mientras le besa un hombros, se recuesta en el respaldo del sillón y observa a línea de la espalda hasta llevar al nacimiento de aquel trasero envuelto en bragas tipo bikini de algodón rosadas con puntos blancos.

Mileena: ¿Desde cuando…?

Scorpion: Tú sólo sígueme la corriente, continua jugando

Sube sus manos desde la cintura por el torso hasta levantar ligeramente el top lila que lleva puesto provocando que se le ponga la piel de gallina, para luego volver a bajarla y ponerlas sobre sus caderas.

Mileena no muy convencida entra al menú de juegos y selecciona el Muramasa: The Demon Blade Como él le ha sugerido, siguiendo las indicaciones del juego comienza la primera mision, como se siente algo penosa trata de no moverse mucho, además de tener la constante distracción de los mimos de Scorpion, por lo que es derrotada.

Scorpion: Juega con más ganas, así es más divertido.

Escucha su voz a sus espaldas, lo mira sobre su hombro y este solo sonríe de medio lado, Mileena suspira, sabe que cuando sonríe así es que está planeando algo. Él pasea sus manos por el vientre de su pareja y juega con el borde del top, sube las manos por debajo de este y aprieta ligeramente los senos sobre el algodón del brasier sacándole un gemido. Con el pulso inestable ella comienza de nuevo el capitulo.

Algo más concentrada se deja llevar por el juego, gracias al movimiento brusco de brazos ella da pequeños saltos sobre su novio y contornea el torso rápidamente, él mientras sigue el movimiento con las manos en el busto aún, baja las manos de allí y juega con el borde de las bragas. Ella siente como se va formando la erección bajo el traje de batalla de él y se sonroja escandalosamente, da unos cuantos saltos a propósito para sentirlo de mejor forma.

Al ver que ya está terminando la partida, el aprovecha de quitarle el top por encima de su cabeza, pega su torso a la espalda de ella, besa sus hombros con los labios entreabiertos y deja unas cuantas mordidas suaves, sube por el cuello saboreándolo con su lengua, su mano derecha masajea los senos a conciencia y con la izquierda acaricia los muslos. Ella se deja llevar y estira su mano hacia atrás atrapando la cabeza masculina y ladeando la propia para darle más espacio de acción.

Scorpion: Sigue jugando.

Susurra él en el oído derecho de la pelinegra para después atrapar el lóbulo con su boca y jugar con el arete, se aleja un poco y retira las manos de ella para poder sacarse la camiseta blanca que lleva puesta.

Mileena: Pero…

Scorpion: Shhh…

La interrumpe y desabrocha el brasier que ya le molesta y se lo retira, vuelve a masajearlos ahora que están libres, deleitándose con lo firmes y suaves que son, los adora, le encanta la forma en que llenan sus manos. Mileena baja su mano derecha y comienza a pasar el wiimote por la dureza de la entrepierna de su novio, él deja escapar un gemido mal disimulado

Mileena: Deja eso y juega.

Scorpion: Estoy jugando.

Ríe coqueta, mira hacia atrás y él atrapa sus labios en un beso sensual, su lengua explora su cavidad bucal golosamente y ella gimotea dentro del beso, la mano varonil que se encuentra en el muslo la lleva hasta atrapar la de ella que sigue restregando el wiimote contra su pantalón, la levanta y apunta el televisor.

Scorpion: Sigue jugando.

Ordena lo más serio posible, ella hace un puchero y mira el televisor, pero antes de comenzar otra partida ella grita al sentir que Scorpion la levanta, atrapa sus piernas con una mano y con la otra quita las bragas de su camino y arrastrando el pantalón corto que ha estado en su tobillo hasta ese momento dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Mileena: Scorpion.

Gime acalorada.

Scorpion: Sigue…

Mileena: ¡Ya lo sé!

Interrumpe, aspirando sonoramente trata de enfocarse en el televisor, pero la calentura y el hecho de que Scorpion ahora acune su vulva con la mano hace que sea una tarea muy difícil, comienza la siguiente partida pero más que jugar mueve las caderas a propósito para que los dedos de su novio resbalen por los labios de su entrepierna, la cual se encuentra más que húmeda. Scorpion mantiene una mano sobre el torso de Mileena para mantenerla apegada al propio y con la otra sigue jugando con la feminidad de ella, con su boca deja rastros de saliva por el cuello y hombros, siente que su erección está a apunto de explotar con el contorneo constante de su mujer sobre él, con bajos gruñidos deja claro su propia excitación.

Al perder la partida Mileena levanta el cuerpo e intenta desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones de su hombre, pero le es difícil por la posición, al ver esto él la ayuda y termina por sacárselo arrastrando los boxer en el proceso quedando totalmente desnudo. Mileena se muerde el labio inferior al ver la formidable virilidad erguida y pegándose nuevamente a él lo toma entre sus manos masturbándolo, Scorpion vuelve su mano a los pliegues vaginales, dejando ambos salir gemidos por el juego de manos.

Ella lo toma firmemente paseando su mano derecha de arriba abajo por toda la longitud, mientras que con la otra amasa los testículos sacándole gruñidos excitados de su novio, toma nuevamente el wiimote olvidado y lo pasa por todo el miembro, algo de fluido preseminal sale de la punta.

Él acaricia con dos dedos los labios de la feminidad, hasta que da con el pequeño botoncito escondido en ellos, frota el clítoris con movimientos circulares y con la otra mano mete dos dedos dentro y comienza con un mete-saca lento para el deleite femenino.

Ya no aguantando la calentura Mileena vuelve a levantar un poco su cuerpo apoyando sus rodillas en el sillón esta vez, toma la virilidad con ambas manos y lo fricciona con su feminidad antes de comenzar a penetrarse lentamente provocando un gemido profundo en ambos, ella comienza a moverse lentamente de arriba abajo y con movimientos circulares de cadera, él pone sus manos en sus caderas para guiar el ritmo, pero sin previo aviso la detiene frustrándola. Ella va a preguntar que sucede hasta que él toma su mano que aún tienen el wiimote y apunta nuevamente el televisor.

Scorpion: Sigue jugando.

Ordena con la voz notoriamente enronquecida.

Mileena: ¡Oh, vamos, estamos en la mejor parte! Para que seguir con…

Scorpion: Te digo que juegues.

Dice con un tono más autoritario.

Mileena: ¡¿Has tratado de jugar empalado alguna vez?!

Grita frustrada tratando de mover sus caderas, pero él es mucho más fuerte.

Scorpion: No soy tan grande como para "empalarte", no seas exagerada.

Refuta divertido aunque al límite de su resistencia, cada vez más tentado a dejarla ser y satisfacer a ambos, pero le parece más excitante hacerla esperar más tiempo.

Mileena: ¡Intenta meterte un pepino por el culo y después hablamos!

Scorpion: No tengo intenciones de meterme cosas rara por el culo.

Dice mientras rodea su cintura en un apretado abrazo y pone la barbilla en su hombro, le da un beso en la mejilla

Scorpion: Vamos, yo te cumplo todos tus caprichos, cúmpleme este.

Mileena gimotea sintiendo sus músculos agarrotados, recoge los dedos de los pies en un intento de concentrarse y cumplir el capricho de Scorpion. Comienza el capitulo siguiente y a cada siente como se frota contra la apetecible virilidad masculina, gime sonoramente presa del placer y pequeñas marcar de gotas de sudor bajan por sus sienes. Scorpion ni tonto ni perezoso mueve su propia cadera sin despegar la boca de su nuca o las manos de su busto. Mileena intenta mantener los ojos abiertos, pero su calentura no la deja, la pantalla cada vez la ve más borrosa.

Mileena: A la mierda.

Susurra Mileena antes de levantarse y soltar el wiimote, dar media vuelta y sentarse sobre la virilidad de Scorpion ahora dándole el frente, atrapa la boca masculina en un arrebatado beso y el le sujeta la nuca para profundizarlo, los senos se clavan contra el pecho masculino y comienza a subir y bajar desesperada, los gemidos tratan de acallarlos presionando sus bocas una contra otra.

Scorpion: Mileena…

Bruñe Scorpion antes de tomarla de los glúteos y acostarla en el sillón dando la vuelta, siente como ella enreda las piernas sobre su cintura y los brazos sobre su cuello para abrazarlo estrechamente y gimiendo en su oído, él la embiste con fuerza y rapidez como si de un animal se tratara.

Mileena: ¡Scorpion, más! ¡me vengo!

Es inútil tratar de no vocalizar su placer, gime sonoramente al sentir las rudas penetraciones, arquea los dedos de los pies y su espalda anticipando el orgasmo, siente como él gruñe descontrolado y el loco palpitar de ambos corazones. Su vientre está que explota.

Y llega. En un grito sordo arquea la espalda como flecha al momento del clímax, como su cuerpo se tensa ante los espasmo de su placer y siente como él se derrama en su interior, como en un par de embestidas deja su simiente dentro de ella. Él colapsa sobre su novia sintiendo como el placer se asienta en su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, deja salir un quejido bajo al salir de ella y dar la vuelta para acomodarla sobre él descansando, ambos intentando controlar sus respiraciones y las palpitaciones de sus corazones.

Mileena: Eso fue fuerte.

Comenta ella destilando felicidad acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino.

Scorpion: Sí…

Contesta él besando el oloroso cabello y estrechando la pequeña cintura femenina entre sus brazos.

Mileena: Creo que tendré que apuntarme a un gimnasio.

Dice pasando los dedos por los pectorales de su novio.

Scorpion: ¿Por qué?

Preguntando algo molesto de que le quiten su diversión.

Mileena: Creo que transformarás esto en tu actividad favorita y yo no podré terminar ningún ejercicio en mi adorada consola.

Refunfuña antes de levantar la cabeza y darle un pequeño beso en la clavícula, después en el cuello y por último en el mentón.

Mileena: Es mi actividad favorita hace mucho, adoro esa consola también.

Comunica antes de responder el beso que le da Mileena y sin importar más juguetean dándose caricias y beso para comenzar otro capitulo de amor.

FIN.


End file.
